


Silence.

by SevenSeasOfTig



Category: The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSeasOfTig/pseuds/SevenSeasOfTig
Summary: Rick and Lori have issues, up until Lori’s death at the prison. Rick and Lori go on a run two months before the prison. It doesn’t go so swell.. Then, Things change. Silence.





	Silence.

the officer’s _keen_ , bottomless pools of blue hues searched the locality, an epiphany hitting him like a bullet. the sound of enthusiasm left his lips as his feet moved forth, and those keen eyes narrowed lightly. silence filled the void that was his mind, and it had been that way for several days. silence. it nearly killed him. tore at him like he was fabric with the stitches being ripped from the seams. it bugged him. he knew it bugged her, too. “you’re quiet.” she finally spoke up, and rick let his gaze break from the road for a moment, only to snap back when he’d been caught staring. “just, thinking.” he reassured her, but he wasn’t ‘just thinking’. lori scoffed. “is that all you do now? think?” she asked, and rick let a sigh escape his lips. “it’s better than speaking.” he bit his tongue. lori hated that from him. hated when he got all cocky like he knew everything. and he hated when she got that way too. but they were trying to fix what they had, and what she did when she thought he was dead?

he couldn’t see the righteousness in it. couldn’t. it ate at him and boiled his bones to know that she’d slept with his best friend, and they’d both kept it from him ever since. until he found out. “ever since that conversation about carl at hershel’s farm, you’ve been so closed-mouthed around me.” lori broke the silence again, and rick wished she hadn’t. “i don’t know what to say. i’m trying, but i just can’t say anything without you getting upset at me.” he admitted, and felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. “let’s just finish this run. then we can worry about whatever you want to call ‘us’.” she sighed, and the blue eyed male nearly felt his heart snap in two.

they went into a run down pharmacy, gathering bandages, medicines, and anything else they could scavenge. georgia’s small-roads were nearly finished. nearly picked clean of anything that would give them hope. snarling rose from behind a shelf, and rick stood upright to handle it. his knife swooshed with the wind, leaving a hole in the corpse’s eye, and the body fell to the floor. it smelled of death. a stench he was used to by now — but it wasn’t one he fancied. they gathered their pharmaceuticals, and out the door they went. the morning breeze hit them perfectly, and rick finally got the smell of death out of his nostrils. “what do we tell carl.” lori spoke up, referring to the growing baby in her stomach that surely wasn’t rick’s. “tell him the truth.” rick shrugged, sliding the backpack he carried onto his shoulders. “so i tell him the baby isn’t yours?” she asked, frowning. rick kept his mouth shut. “this is what I’m talking about. you freeze up. you get quiet when I need you the most. god, where’s your dignity.” she scoffed again, walking ahead of him. he followed behind, sadness filling his heart. god, why did it have to be this way?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading! I’ll be adding another chapter soon, continuing off from this one :)


End file.
